Ultimate Flight
by Lil-Butterfly101
Summary: Fang gets a mysterious email from someone saying they need help. Max doesn't allow him to go, but he does anyway.Little does the flock know this girl holds the key to the flocks next big adventure. She has one too many secrets, can the flock save her?
1. The Email

**Heya! Well I'm in the mood for writing this. And it's my first time so please go easy on me.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Maximum ride or any of the characters in this story. Well...maybe one…or two.**

**

* * *

**

_**Max Pov**_

I swear I hate Fang, and Nudge, and Angel. And whoever else was in on this.

I was standing in my room at my moms house and Nudge and Angel were doing my make-up and hair. I was already dressed in a light green tank top with a Black Cashmere Cardigan over it. Angel was curling my hair and Nudge was putting lip-gloss on me.

"Max, Fang had no idea we were going to dress you. He just wanted the date," Nudge said to me. I'm guessing Angel had told her what I thought. Oh did I tell you? She can read minds. Shocking I know, but that's completely normal in my life.

"Angel sweetie, you know I love you, and I'm already nervous enough as it is (Yes, I, Maximum Ride, am nervous) but can you please stay out of my head tonight," I asked.

"Yes Max," She said in her sweet voice. She finished curling the last strand of my hair and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. My little Angel.

"Okay" Nudge was finishing me up with some more eye liner. "We...are...done!" She clapped and jumped up in down in happiness, Angel joined in with her.

I rolled my eyes, thanked the girls, and made my way down stairs. I'm Maximum Ride, and I can pretty much do anything. I can fly in the air at over 250mpr. I can kick over 60 half wolf, half human eraser butts in a minute. And I can spend my whole life on the run from crazy scientist who experimented on me and my flock since we were born. We are 98% human and 2% bird. But, one thing that is kind of complicated for me is walking in these high heels! Oh, and if you haven't figured out right now, I'm half human Half bird Avian Hybrid; which means I have wings. And if you're still confused, then read the god dang books!

"Nudge! Next time I go on a date do not give me high heels!" I shouted down the hall once I got to the top landing. I heard giggling with my raptor hearing, but I shook it off. When I was completely downstairs I noticed Fang was standing there, at the door, staring at me, with his mouth opened. I mentally thanked Nudge and Angel for dressing me like this, even though I hated it.

"You're welcome!" I heard Angel shout. I heard a chuckle, and when I looked over I saw it came from Fang. Of course he was wearing black. But he looked cute in it.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered. He grabbed my hand and led me out the door. We walked down the street of my Mom's house into town; I still had no idea where we were going. But knowing Fang it was probably somewhere nice. I looked up at the sky and noticed all the bright stars out, each twinkling as an individual. Like they were proud that they were up there doing what they do. And trust me; even though I may complain a lot, I am proud to be an Avian-American, to have a family full of Avian-Americans, and to have Fang.

"Max?" I heard him say. When I snapped out of my trance and took in my surroundings I noticed we were at a restaurant; part indoors and part outdoors. "Are you coming?" He was making his way toward a little table outside near one of the fancy street lamps. I fallowed kind of doing a 360 while fallowing, (force of habit) and sat down across from him.

"Outside," I nodded in approval. He looked at me and smirked.

"Well, were never alone" He said. I knew what he meant. Wherever we went there was always something out to destroy us, even when we destroyed Itex. There are all these other people that come out of nowhere, and for some chaotic reason want to kill us.

A waiter came to our table and we ordered. In about an hour our food came, we got steaks so we wouldn't attract any attention. Fang and I were talking about our past adventures the whole time.

"There was New York City," Fang said while biting a piece of his steak.

I laughed. New York is where all of this started practically, not the bird part but the being chased by Itex part. I had my first Brain attack there, my first make-over, and sooo many cookies.

"And actually going to school," I said, he chuckled. Going to a real school was the worst, everyone we trusted turned against us. "Never Again," I shook my head. I'm serious, never again will I, or anyone from my flock go to school.

"And when we split up" He said. The happy cheerful mood instantly changed to sadness. When we split up was the worst time ever. The Girls went with me and the boys went with Fang, except for Ari, he went with me too. My group went to Europe and ended up getting into a Itex School/Prison. Where I fought a kid named Omega that had no soul, Ari died, and I figured out Dr. Martinez was my mother.

"And one more" He said. He grabbed my hand under the table and held it tight, caressing it gently with his thumb. "The first time I kissed you Max, was one of the greatest moments of my life" I looked down at my hand in his and looked back up into his eyes.

"But I left you"

"But it was still special" He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, he knew I wasn't a big fan on PDA.

We finished our dinners and left the restaurant, oddly, but not surprisingly, the waiter was staring at Fang and I the whole time with a hint of jealousy. We walked further down the street where a bunch of food stores were lined the sidewalks.

"Fang where are we going" I asked, I think I had a feeling what it was but I wanted to make sure.

"You'll see" He said stopping right in front of me. "Close your eyes and stay right here, don't move a muscle."

I did as he said and closed my eyes. I felt a bench next to me so I sat down, which went against what Fang said.

"I said not a muscle Miss. Ride!" he shouted, I laughed with my eyes still closed. A few minutes later I smelled the most heavenly scent that ever hit my nose. I practically tackled and maimed Fang for having them.

"Fang! You got me chocolate chip cookies, I love them!" I inhaled the cookies again. "Fresh baked, natural, and homemade. Perfect" I took one of the cookies off the plate and let them melt in my mouth. They were delicious. Every time Fang tried to take one I'd almost bite his hand off, but he managed a few through.

"Well" He said taking the last cookie. I pouted, so he broke the cookie in half and gave a piece to me. "One more thing to our date, do you want to guess what that is?"

"Um..._flying?" _I smiled; he nodded and smiled back at me. And I don't mean one of those small Fang smiles. I mean a real, wide, dazzling smile. We walked off to a dark alley, jumped on the dumpster and took off. I was first and Fang was behind me. He flew above me, are wings were practically touching each time mine beat up and his beat down.

"Are you going to put any of this on your blog?" I asked him staring up at him.

"Maybe,"

"Fang,"

"Maybe,"

"Seriously,"

"Maybe,"

"Ugh!" I sighed, short answer Fang annoyed me. "How about this, we race back. If I win you don't post it, If you do you can. Deal?"

"Deal, but no super speed" I pouted again but he looked away.

"Fine, Ready Set GO!" We raced across the skies faster than any airplane that ever flew up here. Within minutes we were back at my mom's house, and guess who won. Me! That's right! I landed on the grass pumping my arms in the air. "I won, you lost, so no blog"

"We'll see" he shrugged. He gave me a kiss on the lips and walked back into the house. I shook my head and fallowed. It was dark inside, I'm guessing my mom got the kids too bed. I walked upstairs to my room and laid on my bed. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, until I heard something I really didn't want to hear.

"Max!"

_**Fang Pov**_

I never thought I would have a night like this. Alone with Max. Though I do have to give a thanks to Nudge for making me ask her out. The restaurant was great, and so were the cookies. And in the end we flew and raced home (Of course Max wins without her super speed). I don't like that power. Anyway, now I'm in my room looking at comments on my blog.

**Dear Fang,  
You are awesome, you ever need a place to stay  
just give me a call. I'm in FL.  
- EnDoFtHeWoRlD**

**Dear Fang  
I think i saw you and max flying over my town just a while ago.  
I mean i used binoculars and i could see people with wings so... Well if u have time, stop  
by my house and say HI  
- PrettyinPink09**

I was just about to read some other comments when a message came up on my screen. It was an e-mail.

I never get e-mails.

I didn't even know I had an email.

Who could be emailing me? Seriously.

So I clicked the message and this is what came up:

**Dear Fang,  
There is no way I could post this on your blog b/c you never know whose watching. Anyway you definitely don't know me but I know you. Fang, I really need your help. I'm in danger, my family is in danger. And I don't know what to do. I would understand if you thought this was a trap, but it's not. It's the truth and if I don't get help soon I don't know what I'm going to do, please help me. I actually know you more think you think, and it's not surprising. But I'll explain if you get here. I live in New Brunswick, NJ. And from a bird's eye view you can see a forest off to the far left. When you see a deep red house near a lake your there. Please help me and my family!  
- !YouWishYouWereMe!**

I just kept reading over the message over and over again trying to get if this was a trick or a trap. So then I called for some help.  
"Max!"

_**Max Pov**_

"Max!" I heard Fang shout my name. From the looks of it, it didn't exactly sound like an attack yell but something was wrong. When I opened his door I just saw him staring at his computer. What is his problem?

"Fang you could have waken the other kids. What the h..." he cut me off

"Look at this" he motioned for me to come over. I sat next to him on his bed and read this email on the screen. I read it over like 5 times. That didn't make any sense; it was obviously a trick...wasn't it? Uh, I don't know.

"That doesn't make any sense, what could she know about you," I shook my head.

"I don't know... but I'm going to find out"

"What? Fang are you serious. Why are you going to go visit a girl, at least I think it's a girl, who could be a psycho maniac for all we know!"

"I'm going. Sometimes you just have a feeling when something's right. And I don't usually have that feeling."

"But what if something happens to you, you're not gonna have backup," I could hear my voice rising and I could feel my anger getting stronger. He knows I'm the leader and my word is final, why is he going against my word?

"If you came with me I would have some backup," He faced me, his eyes pleading me to go with him. But I wouldn't give in.

"There is no way in hell I'm going, and neither are you. Fang I know your smarter than this and running off to go meet some girl would be the most idiotic thing you have ever done!" I said all of that in my firmest voice and stormed out of the room. He just sat there on his bed staring at the door.

Fang usually always agrees with me. Why would he go against my word now? I swear if he goes by himself and gets hurt... I don't even want to think about it. If anything happened to him I would lose part of myself and if I lost part of myself, the flock would lose me. I could feel hot tears running down my cheeks now. I put on my pajamas and laid there in my bed with a few more tears escaping from my eyes. Oh god please don't let Fang go...

_**Fang Pov**_

I don't know why I think this girl is right. It's crazy; I would never do anything like this. But I just have a feeling and, honestly, it's bugging the crap out of me. So my decision is final, I'm going. But Max is right, I can't go by myself. No way is she coming, and I don't feel like dealing with Iggy, Angel... I couldn't let anything happen to her, Max would freak...No way I'm bringing Gazzy after the dinner the flock just had. I guess that leaves Nudge. Nudge would be fine. I mean we've snuck out before and I have to admit it was pretty awesome. Okay then Nudge is coming with me to New Jersey.

I quietly walked over to her room since I had to pass Max's room. I gently shook her to wake her up.

"Nudge, Nudge wake up" I whispered

"Huh...what?" she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes "Fang what are you doing? If Max finds you awake you're going to get in trouble. And you know how Max is when she's in a mood she really freaks and I wouldn't want to see her like that at this time of night. Oh, by the way how was your date? I'm pretty sure you liked the outfit we gave..."

"Nudge please be quite and listen to me. Look I'm going to take a little flight to New Jersey, are you in or out."

"What are you going for?"

"I got an email from this girl saying she needs help, and Max thinks it's a trap and won't let me go. But I have to check it out."

" I get it, you want to help and that's perfectly fine, I'll come with for backup"

"I can always count on you Nudge, okay get dressed and let's go." We both got dressed and got out to the front yard. It was absolutely quite; a little quieter than usual, but it _was_ night. As soon as we got out we both jumped into the air. Nudge was asking me a whole bunch of questions about the email, but didn't let me answer because she went onto what the girl would be like. I wasn't really listening but I kept nodding my head and stuff to make her feel better. I was too busy thinking about how much Max will freak if anything happens. I know we might be able to get back to the house if he we hurry up and get there. But if we don't come back in time then I know Max will be terrified in the morning.

I just hope I don't regret this...

* * *

**So what do you think? Trust me it gets a lot better. So click the green button down there and tell me what you think kay?**

**.:Lil-Butterfly:.**


	2. Sneaking Out

**I LOVE WRITING THIS**

**I HAVE SO MANY IDEAS**

**But you have to wait to find them**

**

* * *

**

**Ultimate Flight**

**~~Nudge Pov~~**

"Nudge, Nudge wake up," Fang shook me trying to wake me up.

"Huh...what?" I blinked , sleep burning my eyes. "Fang what are you doing? If Max finds you awake you're going to get in trouble. And you know how Max is when she's in a mood, she really freaks and I wouldn't want to see her like that at this time of night-"

"Nudge, please be quite and listen to me. I'm going to take a little flight to New Jersey, are you in or out."

"What are you going for?" I asked.

"I got an email from this girl saying she needs help, and Max thinks it's a trap and won't let me go. But I have to check it out because I just have this feeling and-"

I put up my hand to stop him." I get it, you want to help and that's perfectly fine, I'll come with for back up."

From his usual Fang facial expression you wouldn't be able to tell, but I saw a spark in his eyes that showed me he was thankful. "I can always count on you Nudge. Okay get dressed and let's go."

I got up and out of bed and picked out the cutest night flying outfit. Just had cute dark red swat suit with a sequined black tank top underneath. You people should know by now that where ever I go I love to be fashionable.

Anyway I had no idea what we were doing. But I was ready for some excitement, even if Max would freak at me the next morning. Fang and I were up in the air as soon as we were dressed. It felt good to be up in the sky again. Max hasn't let us go out in a while.

So here's the deal: I was going on and on and on about what was with this email and what the girl was like. Maybe she looked like one of us, what if she was related to one of us? ZOMG that would be so cool! But it's impossible, I think. I would love to have a sister, and I don't mean one like Angel or Max, I mean one like blood related…and look at me rambling on even in my own writing. Haha sorry. Anyway I was talking when I noticed Fang was silent. I mean Fang is usually quite, but something was wrong. And with the darkened skies and eerie environment that surrounded us, the silence was killing me.

"Fang what's wrong?" I asked.

"What?" He shook his head like he was in a daze. "Oh, nothing Nudge, just continue with your story," he answered, sounding more like a zombie that just came back from his grave.

"Fang! That nothing is something so you better come on out with it before _I_ nothing _you're_ something!" I shouted.

"It's really nothing, it's just that... do you really think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Well I know this sounds corny...but the right thing to do is fallow your heart. And if your heart says this girl is telling the truth then yes I think you're doing the right thing"

"Yeah, but what about Max? What will she say when we get home. She'll probably kill us"

I stared at him, unsure if this was the real Fang or not. The real Fang didn't worry this much, the real Fang wasn't this sensitive; the real Fang would've usually shut up by now. This was the most I've heard him speak in a while.

"Fang, you're worrying more than usual and honestly its freaking me out and putting me on edge. You've never acted like this before. Do you act like this around Max?"

Now it was his turn to stare at me. "What? No, I don't act this way around he—"

I cut him off. "Well then think about it. What if you're actually right? What if this girl really does need our help and it's a real matter of life or death? Then Max would be sorry for ever doubting you, she won't kill us, and everything will go back to normal."

Well, um, forget the last part because there's no way our lives are ever going to be normal.

Seconds passed as our wings beat silently through the sky. Those seconds turned into minutes, and those minutes turned into hours. And those hours turned into me complaining.

"Hey, are we anywhere close 'cause we've been flying for like two hours" I asked Fang. Drowsiness was filling my entire body and my eyes could barley stay open.

"If I knew you were going to be this annoying I would've just left you behind." He smiled to himself as I flew above him and bumped him down like all of the flock does as a joke sometimes.

"Anyway were actually in New Brunswick now. Do you see a forest?" He swooped down closer to the city.

"Yeah over there, ZOMG and I see a cute little house too, and it's by a lake. Fang is that her house? I wonder if she's nice, or maybe she's evil. But even if she is evil we could kick her but just like that. That girl don't know who she messing with." I started laughing ." Fang are you coming? I'm so excited to meet her come on come on come on! We have to..."

"Nudge...," he warned.

"Oh sorry," I smiled a wry smile as we swooped down closer to the forest.

**~~Fang Pov~~**

We were right over New Brunswick and Nudge could see the one little house in the woods. We flew over the treetops, watching a bunch of bears and little birds pass by underneath the green interior as we sped closer towards the house. And, this might be just a part of my imagination, but I think I saw a few wolfs and humans too. Could they be?...Nah. We landed in front of the house behind a huge oak tree. I've been improving on my invisibility so now I can make others disappear with me. Maybe I should try that on Max one time.

I touched Nudge's arm so that we were completely invisible. I could tell she hated this because she was squirming so much; she just had to talk. Well, thankfully, I got her to calm down just in time because someone was walking out of the house.

"Oh my gosh! She's really pretty," Nudge whispered to me.

"Yeah, she is. She looks about 13." The girl was very pretty. She had brown skin, darker than mine but lighter then Nudge's. And she had hair that went past her shoulders, dark brown, almost black. And it was tied in a low side ponytail.

Another thing I could tell was that Nudge loved her already because of her good sense of style. She wore a long white dress with black flower print that went above her knees and black gladiators to match. When the girl walked outside she was speaking on the phone. I think...I think... to her mom. She sounded a little irritated.

"Mom what happened, I need to know everything," she calmly spoke into the phone.

"Mom! I told you to keep him inside...I don't care if he wanted to go outside, you know our family is in danger and I don't want anybody to get hurt...Well now thanks to you he's gone, he's gone and we might never get him back...WHAT! You let all of them out?…..Mom! I told you to keep them all inside! Why the hell do you let all of them out? ….Yes but they're my family...Your just letting this happen aren't you? You don't care that we lost half of our family already and that you lost my brother 15 freaking years ago!"

Then she hung up on her mom. She blinked a few times; tears starting to form in her eyes. I wanted to go over there and talk to her, to comfort her. I would never do this with any other girl, but...but...she was so different. I just had this feeling about her.

"Fang, Fang! Is it me or does she look extremely familiar. And she sounds extremely familiar too," Nudge whispered loudly.

"Yeah, she does look really familiar…" I stared at her longer trying to get a click or spark of recognition, but nothing came. And then, out of nowhere, something moved. The move was so quiet and so fast that no one would've been able to hear it, but the girl did. It wasn't me or Nudge, there was something else out here. And intuition wasn't giving me the feeling that it was some woodland creature. The, aware that she wasn't alone, turned towards the woods and started shouting at them.

"Who's there?" She stood in place, completely still with a fierce look lingering in her eyes.

"I SAID WHO'S THERE!"She shouted again. She started walking farther into the woods; getting closer to me and Nudge. And with each step she took she looked even more and more familiar...but I just couldn't put my finger on it, and it was bugging the crap out of me. I could feel Nudge starting to squirm again underneath me. She was getting scared.

Then the weirdest thing happened. The door to the house just automatically slammed shut. It was wide open before, and there was no source of wind blowing. She turned around back towards her house. I started to see a little fear in her chocolate brown eyes. But she was good at hiding it. She hesitated, for only a second, and then started walking back to the house, closing the door behind her.

"Finally" I let out a breath.

After Nudge calmed down we unfurled our wings and took towards the sky.

The girl seemed really nice. And there really was something going on with her family…I guess we could help her out. I would have to talk to the flock about it.

The fly home was quite, Nudge was half asleep. So half way home I had to carry her. She's just lucky she's light. We got back home around 8:00 AM. It was definitely too late. As far as I knew it. Nudge and I were walking right into the hands of death.

**~~Max Pov~~**

OH GOD, OH GOD. Where the hell can they be? Fang! I just knew he was going to go, I just knew it. But why the heck did he have to bring Nudge into it. I swear if he let anything happen to my little Nudge I'm going to kill him.

The flock and I were all sitting in the living room. Ig and Gazzy were chatting about something (bombs I guess) and Angel was looking up at me while stroking Totals belly. I was in super panic mode, pacing around the whole room, and I honestly didn't know what to do.

_Max just calm down, they're both outside right now and I can read their thoughts. They're saying something about this girl, and crying, and...pretty and familiar_

"Excuse me?" I accidentally said out loud. Iggy and Gazzy looked up at me, and from the face Iggy made I knew he thought I was crazy. My mind started to race, my body started to hyperventilate. The only thing I could do was collapse on my mom's favorite seat. Just then they both walked in and I let out a huge sigh. Angel ran to hug Nudge. Gazzy and Iggy went to say hi to Fang. Then they switched people and sat back down getting ready for me to yell my head off. I just stood there glaring at them...

**~~Fang Pov~~**

Oh GOD, here we go. Angel came over to hug me while Iggy and Gazzy just said hey. But now it was Max's turn. I knew I was in for some hell.

"I. Cant. Believe. It." Max seethed. "You two..." I made myself ready for the biggest thing of my life when another weird thing happened.

Max ran over and hugged me tight. Very tight. Everyone's jaws dropped including mine. Then she kissed me on the lips. Honestly, one of the best kisses I've ever had. Then she ran over and picked Nudge and held her so tight.

"Um...Max...cant…breathe," Nudge said between breaths

"Sorry sweetie, but you guys… You guys had me so worried I...I...I just can't yell at you. I'm just happy to have you back." Then she hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"Don't scare me like that again." I just hugged her back and everyone sat there staring at us. I was about to say something to Max when Nudge said it instead.

" Okay, Max, I'm happy you're having a moment but Fang and I have something to tell you." Everyone sat down and Nudge and I stood up and started.

"Okay, so first of all we discovered that this is a girl. She was on the phone and she was yelling at her mom about how her family is disappearing and how the same thing happened to her brother years ago. We could tell she was really upset. The girl was very pretty though and, by the way, had a great style but there was something about her...something very familiar about her that Fang and I can't seem to get. So we were talking on the way home and we decided to help her." Nudge told them.

"Did you help her in any way?" Max asked sounding very tense

"Well no, not yet, we wanted to run it by you guys first"

"Wait wait, wait!" Gazzy shouted "What the heck are we talking about?" Iggy laughed while Nudge let out a dramatic sigh.

"Well I got an email from this girl last night and she was saying how she needs help. Nudge and I went to see if she was telling the truth and it seemed like she was"

"Is she hot?" Iggy asked

"IGGY!" Max screamed at him

"I know, I know, sexist pig." He put up his hands in surrender.

"Guys seriously we want to go and help her ASAP. And if you're not going, that's fine, but Fang and I are going."

"Guys do we have to do this now..."

"Yes we do Max, Are you coming or not." Nudge actually looked firm and stood her ground when she said this. And _she_ was talking to the great Maximum Ride.

"Well I..."

"I'm coming" Angel said in an excited voice "It sounds fun, and I think I would like to meet her"

"Gasman and I are in," Iggy said slapping high five with Gazzy

"Max, are you coming?" Angel looked up at Max with those sweet little girl eyes. Dang, no way she'll be able to resist that. This was totally going better than I planned.

**~~Max Pov~~**

This was not going the way I planned. My family is going against me, and Angel is looking up at me with her little girls eyes and...I...I...

"Okay, Okay we can go. But no one lets their guard down for one second okay?"

"Got it" the flock said in unison. And in a few minutes we were up in the air. And within a few hours we were right in front of that house that that girl lived in. Fang made us all invisible; we waited for a few minutes for the girl to come outside. I have to admit. She was very pretty. And she only looked 13 so I had nothing to worry about...but Nudge was right, she was very familiar; so familiar. I can't even put my finger on it. The girl was running outside and looking around like she was waiting for something.

"Who am I kidding, they're not coming. No way would they trust an ordinary girl like me." She shook her head made a pity laugh at herself. "Except I'm not so ordinary." She sighed. "Please Fang, just come..." She waited a few more minutes and sighed again. "That's it I'm going inside" she started for the door and looked up at the sky one more time.

She was about to walk inside, when I opened my mouth and said "Hold on a sec".

But wait, that wasn't my voice. Who the heck was that? The flock turned their heads to see a dark figure hiding behind that girl far back in the woods.

"You really thought you're bird freaks would come and help you?" The voice chuckled evilly "You're pathetic Valkyrie just pathetic."

"Hey, I'm not as pathetic as you, you walking carpet. You're not even pathetic JJ your lower than pathetic just plain low. So low at one point your gonna be digging in the dirt to find nothing but you're whole pointless life wasting away." The girl ( I assumed is called Valkyrie) stood there staring at the dark figure in the woods with a emotionless face. I had to admit I loved her attitude, almost like mine.

The black figure walked into the light and...WOAH! That thing its...its...big and hairy...and...and…

"Eraser..." Fang whispered all of our thoughts.

* * *

**O_O….What is an eraser doing here? Who is that girl? And why is she so familiar?**

**You'll have to wait to find out.**


	3. Eraser? WTF!

Hey guy, thanks for your comments on the last one. Its nice to know people out there actually like my writing. EVEN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I KNOW YOU LIKE IT! Anyway I'm just taking up space. So here's the story.

* * *

**~~Max Pov~~**

"Eraser..." Fang said so quietly only the flock could hear it.

_Eraser... _The thought danced around in my head, something seeming too off about the concept of one being here.

Dammit Eraser!

What the heck was an eraser doing here, and especially with this girl? Didn't they all die back in that school in Germany? I mean even we saw them all get wiped out bunch by bunch. It makes no sense.

"Angel can you get anything from this girl," I whispered.

"Ummm nope, she just keeps saying 'Why is this thing here?"

"Wow, that helps a lot. What is an eraser doing here anyway?" Gazzy said interrupting our conversation.

"I think we're all wondering that Gaz," I answered him.

"But Nudge and Fang are right. There's even something in her mind that's so familiar," Angel muttered, her face twisted into a sense of concentrations.

"I think we get the fact that this girl is familiar to all of us. I just want to know why she's familiar. Who is she? Where did she come from? Is she like us? Oh! Angel see if she's like us," Nudge asked.

"Umm, nope. She's nothing like us. In fact she's just human."

"Well then what does this eraser want with a human?" I asked

The whole flocked looked at me like I was stupid, and I realized the problem with what I said.

"Oh you guys know what I mean, why does he-"

"Will you guys please shut up. The best part is coming," Iggy said interrupting me. I glared at him.

"Ig what are you talking abou-" But then I saw what he was talking about. The Eraser ran straight towards the girl and punched her square in the face.

"Oh dear god," I gasped

**Valkyries Pov**

_What is this monster doing here?_ I shouted in my head, knowing clearly no one would hear me.

This whole thing is entirely stupid. This world, these people...I can't deal with it. My family is disappearing every day and I'm in more danger _every_ day. How the hell is a 13-year old girl living by herself suppose to cope with this? I have no idea.

"What are you doing here Jay?" I asked him.

"What, I cant stop by to visit?" he answered in a sarcastic voice

"Oh you didn't see the signs?" I placed my hand on my chest and shook my head, mocking sympathy. "Silly boy, let me clear it up. No. Dogs. Allowed."

"You better watch your mouth brat," He pointed a finger at me, and took a step forward. I could already see his teeth growing into large fangs.

"Down boy, I don't want to be forced to call animal control." I rolled my eyes and turned back towards my house. "Now get your butt out of here before I kick it again like last time."

"Allow me to go first," he retorted with a gentlemanly bow before he came at me with all his power and punched me in the face.

(Insert choices of curse words here).

_Okay. That hurt_. My nose was bleeding like hell. And trust me it hurt worse then it looked. My eyesight was starting to fade at the edges and the only thing I could focus on was that cursed mutt. So I got back up and kicked him in the face. Then when he was on the ground I took a random pipe that was sitting in front of my house and smacked him with it. I heard him yelp and he fell to the ground. With the whining that came after I could tell the boy was hurt badly. His face held an expression of pure agony, but there weren't any scratches on his body. So I smacked him again and again. Until I ran out of breathe, and all my frustration was out. He looked a little more hurt, but still not a scratch on his body. What was wrong with this boy? Then he got up lightning fast and tackled me to the ground, putting his big hairy feet on my chest.

"Get...off...of me!" I said, struggling to breath.

"Nice try, no way you're getting out until they get here," he answered with a sly smile.

"Who's they?"

"Oh, I think you know. Anyway, have you been getting any back pains?"

"Why do you care?" I asked while I clawed at his foot, desperately trying anything to get his big foot off of me. I don't even know if I would make it till 'they' came. I was running out of air. Fast.

"It would make my job a lot easier," he answered. He looked down at me and bent don't so close to me I could feel his ragged breath on my face. "And maybe if you make it easier I would cut you some slack."

I glared into his eyes and then lowered my gaze down to his foot on my chest, and then I looked back up and glared again. "Okay...well to answer your question yes I've been getting back pains. Now get off of me!" I squirmed under his weight until seconds later he took his foot off of me and I finally had room to breathe.

I took a big breath, got up, and punched him hard in the chest. I heard his breath get knocked out of him. When he fell to the ground I kicked him in the face twice, and in the stomach twice...and just for fun, in his private part…you guessed it TWICE. _Now_ he was starting to look hurt. But trust me he looked a whole lot better than me.

He groaned, and held his head in his hands for a few seconds. And I should've took those few seconds to run away, go back in my house, or at least scream for help because he soon recovered. He looked up at me with a big smile on his face and kicked my feet so I fell over onto the ground. He grabbed my shoulders, turned me around and punched me so hard in my back that I almost flew into the air. It hurt more than before...I actually felt like I was in hell with the burning pain scorching my spine. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. All I could do was scream in pain.

So I did. I screamed so loud that birds flew away from their trees and little forest creatures scurried off so they could hide. The pain was literally killing me.

"Hasn't your mother taught you to never trust a wolf," he whispered in my ear.

That was it. I thought I was going to die there and now. I couldn't breathe, everything was going dark and I felt like I wasn't even myself anymore. All I could do was sob hard on the ground, the pain spreading throughout my entire body. I lost all hope in the world and in myself.

But then something happened. Almost as if it was a miracle. This blond girl jumped out from behind a tree and yelled at Jay.

"Leave her alone you dirt bag"

**Max Pov**

Oh my god, what is with this guy? This was totally wrong. And her face...the poor girl, I bet she didn't even do anything.

I looked around at the flock to see their reactions. Of course Iggy and Gazzy were enjoying the fight (sick people), Fangs eyes were locked on the eraser and his face was the meaning of death. What was with him lately? And Angel and Nudge were hugging each other trying to avoid any eye contact with the fight. Total was right beside Iggy and Gazzy. The poor girl... she can't even breathe with the erasers foot on her. I could even see her running out of air. I have to admit though; I was really getting into the fight. I mean, like, when she got up it was hard for me not to cheer. She was really kicking ass. But then he punched her...and I think I heard something crack. She was lying there, on the ground, limp.

Was she dead? Oh god. I couldn't take this anymore.

"Leave her alone you dirt bag!" I jumped out from behind the tree and took my place in front of the rest of the flock. I heard tiny gasps escape from their mouths but I paid them no mind. The eraser froze and looked up at me like he was studying a masterpiece painting.

"Ah, what do we have here?" he said with a smile

"Ah, what do you think? You heard what I said, leave her alone or I'll be the one kicking your butt."

"Well you can talk the talk, let's see if you can walk the walk." And then he came charging at me. But I dodged right on time, and watched him run straight into a tree. When he was on the ground I picked him up and flipped him over my back, he was surprisingly not heavy. Then I did a spin kick into the side of his head and I knew he was done. He tried to get up slowly, trying not to show any sign of pain. But he was a horrible actor.

"Trust me, you will be sorry for this you little rodent." He muttered. Coughing out blood onto the ground.

"Trust me, I won't."

In a second he ran over to Valkyrie, looked at her once, and ran off.

"Loser," I said under my breath as I ran over to Valkyries limp body. I hoped she wasn't dead. Please don't tell me I was too late.

"Sweetie, hello are you okay?" She wasn't moving, just laying there, oh my god. She was dead! I felt around her neck and her wrist but couldn't find a pulse.

"IGGY! Come over here," he ran over to where I was as fast as he could. "Feel around for a pulse because I can't find one." He felt a little around her neck, and then on her back. Then he put his ear to her chest and listened.

"Well she's alive...barely. But there's something in her back. Like something trying to poke its way out. I have no idea what it is."

"Well..."

_ Take the body inside_  
Whoa! What the heck was that? It was too light to be MY voice, but too low to be Angels voice

_ Max, take her inside_  
Whoa Angel? Okay what is going on?

_Max, a voice told me to take her inside, so please._  
Angel No, this could be trap.

_Max, even Iggy checked her and she's dying. Just Help her._  
Angel I...

_Take the body inside or you will regret it!  
_ Okay, that was freaky enough to even scare me.

"Okay were taking her inside" I shouted.

"Max, are you serious?" Iggy looked up at me in disbelief.

"Yes I'm serious so come on lets go...Guys come on were taking her inside!" Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel ran into the house excitedly, while Fang and Iggy carried her body in, and I was last.

I have to admit. Her house was cool. Really fancy furniture and really cool colors. The kitchen was attached to the living room so it looked very awesome. The boys set Valkyrie down on the dark red leather couch while the rest of the flock went exploring. Except for Fang, he just sat their staring at Valkyrie. It was bugging the crap out of me, why did he care about this girl when he didn't even know her? I had to find out. So I walked over to him and sat next to him on the floor.

"So, what did you think of the fight?" I asked him avoiding eye contact.

"I want to kill that Eraser." he answered, still staring down at the girl.

"'Cause he's an eraser or 'cause he almost killed this girl?"

"Both."

"Well why? I mean if it was any other girl would you save her?"

"Probably not."

"Will you stop with the short sentences; it's annoying the crap out of me."

"Nope"

"You know Fang, ever since you got this email you've been acting weird."

"Well, I guess I have. But there's something about this girl that's different."

"You know I'm beginning to hate you again." Then he turned to me and smiled at me.

"No you don't, because you love me this much!" He held up his arms to show the amount and I smacked him in the back of the head. I hate it when he does that.

I stormed out of the room. I was so mad because I could still hear him, chuckling in the background. The sun was setting and the crickets were chirping and I was just standing near the railing on the porch, when Angel came out side and stood beside me.

"Hey sweetie, whats up?" I asked her.

"Umm Max, are you jealous?"

"Jealous. Jealous of what?"

"You know, about how Fang is treating that girl."

"Oh, honey no. Of course I'm not."

"Max I've been reading your mind the whole time you were sitting next to Fang." I did not feel like talking about this; especially with Angel. I decided to change the subject changed the subject.

"So, how do you like the house?"

"It's very pretty, me and Nudge are in love with it. But Max are we really going to help this girl? Are we going to sleep here? I mean I've been reading the girls mind and she is telling the truth. But for some reason she believes this is all fake"

" Oh, honey I don't..." I was cut off by something I wasn't in the mood to hear

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Angel jumped at the sound of it and I ran inside to see what was up.

But all I saw was Valkyrie sitting on the couch staring at Fang.

* * *

Hey guys, Hoped you like it. Lot more going on then you think. Leave comment and tell me your opinion on Valkyrie. DO IT FOR THE COOKIES!


	4. I need some Advil

**Hey guys. I'm thankful you all like my writing. It's nice to know. I really can't wait to get on with the story so her I go. ENJOY! Oh yeah this chapter is pretty much in Valkyrie's View so yeah maybe some others but yeah.**

**

* * *

**

**~~Valkyries Pov~~**

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. Who are these people? Why are they in my house? And why does this guy in front of me look so familiar. The last thing I remember was being knocked out by Jay…crap! Jay was here! That means something's gonna happen.

One thing I remembered was a tall girl saving my butt…And there she is standing in my doorway. Okay, okay. I must be dreaming. Why does this guy keep staring at me? And why does he look so dam familiar. This makes no sense.

I tried to get up but just fell again, the room spun before my eyes. This guy caught me. He had skin lighter than mine, and had black hair. And was pretty much wearing all black. I think he was emo? I don't know, all I know is that he won't stop staring at me and it's starting to scare me!

"Okay...Ummm...who are you guys?" I asked while looking around the room at each of them. I was still in his arms so I got up and moved towards the couch. There were about 7 of them, well if you include the dog. One was a tall blond boy and one was a small blond boy. Then there was this little blond girl who I think was related to the small blond boy. Then there was a black girl who looked near my age. Then there was this guy holding who was me up, and that girl standing in the doorway. Oh god major migraine.

"Your telling me you don't know who we are?" The emo guy said.

"Umm...yea pretty much. And how did you get in my house"

"I thought you would at least say thank you for what happened" said the tall blond guy.

"What are you talking about...wait are you talking about my fight with Josh?"

"Yeah" The small girl added. "And your door was open and we needed to get your body some where so we took you inside."

Oh! So that's who my mind was talking to earlier. When I was knocked out I kind of had an out of body experience, and I saw that girl laying over me. I must've told her to bring me in here with my mind. Thank goodness my family is psychic!

"Well, um, thanks I guess. But honestly I think I would've been happier if I was dead." I told them. These guys were strangers; I had no idea who they were. So why was I talking to them? I felt a weird need to that's why.

"Wow that was really negative. I thought you would've wanted to live. That's why I chased that eraser away" Said the tall blond/brown girl.

"Like I said thanks," I repeated. I shot her a nasty look, since I didn't like her attitude and glared at the emo guy sitting in front of me. "Now who the hell are you guys?"

"Okay, a little harsh" The tall girl pointed out. "But I'll let that one slide, for now. My name is Max"

"Max? As in Maximum Ride?" I asked.

"Yeah" she nodded. From the look she showed on her face, I could tell she liked my attitude as much as I liked hers. What do you expect? I've been on my own for 6 years, I'm usually nice; At least to my family. I have no friends; I've never been to school or much less a mall.

"Um…wo...how….you…and…huh?" I stammered. Maximum Ride was in my house. That means the guy in my kitchen was Iggy. The girl and boy near the fireplace were and Angel and Gazzy, the girl standing next to Max was Nudge, and the boy sitting in front of me was Fang. Thank goodness for his blog or I would be really embarrassed.

"Oh crap my migraine is back," My hand moved towards my head as the migraine I never even noticed was gone came back. I shot up from the couch and ran towards the kitchen were Iggy was staring at me, even though he was blind. I felt sick to my stomach and I didn't even know why. I don't know how, but Iggy managed to grab a glass out of the cabinet, fill it with water from the sink and hand it to me. I gulped it down quickly before anything from breakfast would be seen again. There was an opening in my kitchen, almost like a window, except it looked into the living room. Which means everyone saw that.

"Are you okay?" Angel asked me.

"Um yeah" I said carefully. My throat was burning. I put the glass in sink and made my way back to the couch, occasionally tripping over my own two feet and holding onto tables for balance.

"This happens whenever I wake up" I told her.

"You mean this happens a lot?" Fang asked.

"Occasionally" I said. I leaned against the couch as I felt my head throbbing. "I should go upstairs and get some Advil"

"No! I'll go get it. You're not in the best shape to be walking" Angel said immediately.

"Take Iggy with you Angel" Max told her. They both went upstairs, although I really wonder how they'll find it.

"So, do you have a name?" Max asked me. She walked to the love seat and sat down, Nudge fallowed her.

"Yeah it's Valkyrie, as in woman warrior" I told her, easing on the attitude a little but still not entirely. There was a moment of silence, I could hear the wood boards creaking from upstairs as Iggy and Angel walked around.

"And is there a reason why you called us?" She asked.

"Yeah, I need help."

"With?"

"My family" I whispered. I haven't seen them in months and I miss them so much.

"What happened?"

"I haven't seen them in months" I repeated, this time out loud. "Itex has been trying to track us down and take us, all of us. They've been trying to do this for years, before I was born, and even before my older siblings were born. And now our family has been disappearing. Some have come back, but died shortly after. And it's scary. I've been there for 6 years, and somehow I escaped. And ever since I came back home they've been hitting us hard. So I moved a few miles away from my family. We are a really, really huge family. We all live in the forest to keep an eye on each other. But I live farther in hopes that the erasers will get me other than my family" I finished. Angel and Iggy came back downstairs with Advil and another glass of water. I smiled at them as a thank you and gulped down the Advil as fast as I could.

"So then you want us to stay here? You have extra rooms" Angel asked me. How did she know that?

"I read my minds" She said simply. Oh yeah I forgot.

"Yeah, sure. No problem." I told them. I wonder how they would react if I could tell them I read minds.

"You do!" Angel jumped up in excitement. Shit, I forgot again.

"She does what?" Max asked, still confused.

"She reads minds like me!" Angel told her. Crap.

Max hesitated a few minutes and thought to herself. I could tell she was thinking about if I really was a threat.

"Do you know why Itex wants you?" She finally asked.  
"Yeah" I nodded. I didn't exactly want to tell them, but from what I could read in Max's mind, she thought I might be a threat. And if I didn't tell her she wouldn't help. "My whole family and I are descendants from an ancient family Kaylors. They had immensely strong psychic powers. And every few generations a very powerful one is born. And from what my family has put together, that is me. Years and Years ago Itex found out about our family and thought that if the messed around with our genes they could create something even more powerful, they actually offered our leader, who is my grandfather, to join them. Of course he declined" I stopped for a moment letting them all take it in. "So they swore that they would have us on their quest for the new world and now people from my family are disappearing." I finished. There was a moment of silence, no one said a word. It was so quite, you could even hear something like a helicopter hovering a few miles out.

The next thing I knew, a truckload of erasers came pouring into my house.

* * *

**Erasers are back already? Weird. Well looks like someone's up for a challenge. Keep a look out for my next chapter.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**.:Lil-Butterfly:.**


	5. Battle 1

Sooooooo… I love writing this. Its so much fun! Anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Some characters and plot. The rest is the wonderful JP's

* * *

**_Max Pov_**

Your kidding me right? All we were doing was just sitting in the living with this girl, who I don't really like right now because of her smart ass attitude, just talking. And then a million erasers pour into the house? Well, I should've expected this, I mean I am Maximum Ride.

We all jumped into fighting positions. Even Angel; she looked so adorable with that fierce look on her face. I taught her well. Luckily, the erasers didn't morph yet, they were just in their human forms, and how did we know they were erasers? Well tell me how often do a hundred really handsome and beautiful people pour into your house unexpected? Let me tell you not often. Valkyrie ran up the stairs, running away from the battle, wow she was a loser.

The erasers at first were staring at the flock baffled. They stared at us, and our backs carefully. Then they all started to morph at the same time! Like they were synchronized; boy with my luck that's not surprising.

The first one came at me, with an evil grin on its face. Its sharp and pointy teeth bared, ready to bite into a delicious avian's body. But I dodged it. Just in time to walk into another eraser behind me. How did he get there?

After that all hell broke loose, each eraser went after one of the flock and we sprang into action. The eraser I bumped into grabbed my neck and started strangling me, but I had enough energy to kick him in the legs, hard. He let go of me and I landed a round house on the side of his head, sending him down to the floor.

"Max! Watch out!" Gazzy shouted over the fighting.

I turned around to see the 3 erasers literally flying toward me. I dodged one, and gave another eraser a blow to the stomach. The 3rd one clawed at my face, and I felt each nail dig deep into my skin, The next thing I felt was the stinging sensation you always get after you cut yourself, and the only thing I could see was red.

"You bitch" I shouted, not minding my language. I'd have to talk to Angel later. I knocked all three of the erasers out. When I turned around to check what the rest of the flock was doing, and was horrified to find them all lying across the floor, blood spilling everywhere.

"What the…" I couldn't finish because some eraser stabbed me in the stomach with a knife. I gasped and felt pain explode inside me. My hands flew to my stomach, holding it tight. I knew I should've tried to take the knife out but I was too shocked. I stared forward only seeing the eraser grinning at me wickedly with his sharp teeth ready to eat me.

Then I blacked out.

**_Valkyrie POV_**

The erasers came pouring in. Max and the rest of them got into their fighting positions. The only thing I could do was sit there and stare, memories from the School came pouring back in. Horrible memories. Memories that I thought I forgot, memories I never knew existed until right now.

I ran as fast as I could to my room. It was colorful, half of the room was black and half of the room was pink, split right down in the middle. My parents think I have a tiny bit of a personality disorder but I think their overreacting.

I threw open my closet doors and searched through them, but nothing came up. I pulled out all the drawers in my dressers but still nothing. Then I searched over my desk still nothing. My father created this gun, it shot needles, and inside the needles was a little poison strong enough to put erasers to sleep, and then kill them in their sleep. He wasn't much for pain, so he even gave the erasers a break.

I searched all over my room for the gun, and I couldn't find it. I was scared out of my life for the flock, I couldn't even imagine what they were doing there. The last place I checked was under my bed, and you will not believe what was under there! You probably already guessed, but it was the gun! I have to clean this place up some time.

I grabbed the gun and ran back toward the stairs, I peered over the railing to se what was happening, but all I saw was the rest of the flock lying on the floor, and Max getting stabbed in the stomach.

I turned back, away from the scene and puked my gut out. That was the sickest thing I've ever seen. I have a pretty weak stomach, so I didn't even have a chance at holding it. I could hear the erasers climbing up the steps slowly, each squeak from the floorboard leaving me more anxious then last. I pushed up against the wall and swiftly made aimed at my targets, thank goodness for my father teaching me this or I don't know what I would do.

When all four of the erasers got to the top, shot them all. I hit each right in the neck, the least painful place, but fastest to kill them. The gun let out a huge boom, and blinding light. The next thing I knew they were laying on my floor sleeping, soon to be dead. But its not like the longevity of their life was great anyway.

I got up slowly, and gingerly walked past the erasers and down the stairs to the flock. They were all unconscious. I could feel my stomach starting to twist again. But I had to hold it down this time.

The bursting noise of the phone ringing startled me from the silence. I walked over and picked it up all ready knowing who it was.

"Hey Derrick" I said. My voice only came out in whisper, thanks to the whole fight that just happened.

"Valarie! What happened? Devin, Mom, and some of the family are on their way" I heard my older brother shouting into the phone. Thank goodness he could predict things, or I wouldn't know what to do.

"Derrick, it's Valkyrie, and I'm fine. But that's more then I can say for some of my guest" I answered solemnly.

"Is Fang there?" Devin asked, from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah and he brought his family. Which I kind of think is stupid. He's putting the rest of them in danger."

"Don't move, were pulling up to the house right now"

"Kay Derrick. Bye"

I hung up the phone and looked out at the flock; Fang was putting them in Danger by bringing them here. But he would have to find that out for himself.

* * *

Okay, I'm confused! Is Valkyrie good or evil? Cause by the looks of this she has plans for Fang. You have to wait till next Sunday to find out!

P.S Don't forget to review.

.:Lil-Butterfly:.


	6. The Cleanup

This chapter is basically in Valkyries point of view. You'll get a quick view of her family.

* * *

**_Valkyrie POV_**

I heard the banging on the door and opened it to the loving faces of my family.

"Hey lil' sis!" Derrick yelled. He gave me a warm hug and continued walking into the house. Devin and my mom gave me the same warm hug my family gave and fallowed, as did the others.

"Aw, sweetie you've grown so much in the past month, I'm so happy to see you again" My mother said. Her long dark brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, a style that she only wore in a stressful situation.

"Only an inch" I laughed; even though on the inside I was dying to cry, so I could release some of the pain I was feeling.

I heard Derrick whistle loudly from the living room, which I just remembered, held the bloody battle that just occurred a moment before my family arrived. Even thinking about the scene made me sick to my stomach, but I had to face it again.

"What happened here?" My mom gasped when both walked into the living room. Derrick and Devin were looking over Angel and Gazzy, my nephews over Nudge, my nieces over Iggy, my uncle over Fang, and my Grandpa over Max. It was then, that my leadership skills kicked in.

"Ralph, Tim, Devin and Derrick you guys go take care of the erasers upstairs, they should be dead by now. Mom and Grandpa you go get some towels, and heat up a lot of water. Uncle you go make up the beds upstairs and make sure their comfy, and Stacy and Kyra, well you guys know what to do. Let's go people!" I clapped my hands and off they all went. I did hear my Grandpa mutter something about me being a great leader but I ignored it. Ever since I came back he's been talking about me becoming the family leader, but that's the last thing I want to do. I know it's kind of mean, but as soon as we beat Itex I'm getting out of here. I'll probably live with my dad for a while then go to college, then open up my own cafe in central NYC.

"Valkyrie can you help us?" Stacy asked me. She was my niece and she was 14, a year older than me. Her mom, my sister Kendra, is exploring the Amazon in hopes of furthering research on some of the animals there, so is her father.

"With what?"

"The healing" Kyra piped in. She was Stacy's sister, but also a year younger than me. Both of them stood in front of me smiling. They both had dark blue eyes like their father and long blond hair like my sister. She was suppose to come back in a month since, surprise, surprise, she was pregnant.

"Healing? Guys I'm not healers like you two" I shook my head. "Heck I'm older then you and I only have one and a half, compared to you guys who have all 5"

"Yeah but you went to itex, maybe what they did to you retarded the process of your powers."Stacy said.

" Yeah" Kyra agreed.

"No"

"Please, please, please, please" She begged.

"No" I said again, this time more firm.

"Valkyrie we need energy. And from what Kyra and I can tell you have a lot of that to spare, if 2 healers tried to fix all this," She sweeped her hand across the room, "Then were probably going to be in bed for about 2 months. And our currently pregnant mom would not like that. We need some with the same amount of energy that Kyra and I have and that's you. "

I sighed, they were right. The moment I endanger one of Kendra's kids is the moment I could say goodbye to my life. "Okay fine, just tell me what to do."

"Yes!" Stacy jumped up and down with her little sister in hand. She smiled at me and thanked and we walked farther into the living room. "Okay first we have to bring all of them into the center so come on."

All three of us dragged all the bodies into the center, it was so weird touching their bodies though, it was like they were dead, but of course they were only unconscious.

"Okay now, Kyra you go to the TV and Valkyrie you go to the stairs" Stacy pointed in our directions and we did as she said.

"Okay now Valkyrie lift up your hands and close your eyes and just focus your energy onto these guys" She said. "Kyra and I will take care of the rest"

I did as they said and lifted my hands and closed my eyes. I could tell around me, Kyra and Stacy did the same. They started murmuring words that I could never in the name of god pronounce. They sounded so complicated. I tried to focus my energy and the flock in front of me, but it was harder than you would think, mostly because I had no idea how to do it. But it must've been working since soon after the girls started murmuring words, I felt like somebody tore my entire body in half and the liquid that was in my body started pouring out. It was such an uncomfortable sensation, my body tingled, I felt like my neck twisted, and in the distance I could hear a tiny little scream.

As fast as the circle started, it ended. Kyra and Stacy clapped their hands and closed the circle, but the pain I was feeling before stayed. The tiny scream I heard in the distance grew louder and louder until I finally figured out that the scream was coming from me.

"Stacy whats wrong?" I could hear Kyra's panicky voice. "Why is she screaming?"

"Um, I don't know. I don't know!"

"What's going on?" My mom asked coming down the stairs with towels and my Grandfather behind her with a bucket of water. "Why is Valarie screaming?" Her voice was so worried.

"We don't know!" Kyra and Stacy both screamed.

I could feel the pain gradually fade away, and I was able to finally focus my eyes. Everyone was staring at me with such concerned faces. It tore my heart in two to see them like that.

"Guys" I waved my hand in front of me so someone could help me up. Stella came over to me and let my body lean her. "I'm fine"

"Well now you are. But we still don't know that was you were doing" Said Kyra.

"Its nothing really, but I'm never doing that again!" I shouted.

"Maybe since it was her first time it was painful. Besides sis, she gave to much" Kyra said while taking my hand and leading me over to the couch.

"Your right sis. Valkyrie you should rest. Your energy level is dangerously low right now. The rest of us will take them up to the rooms and clean them up." Stacy said sitting down beside me.

I stared at her for a moment, not knowing what she was talking about. Then it hit me, she was talking about the flock. I completely forgot they were here. I stared down at the living room floor, amazed at what happened. All their wounds were gone, including Max's stab. But the blood and the smell still lingered around. It was disgusting mess, and my stomach was clenching just by looking at it.

"Wait are you saying we have to strip them to clean their bodies?" Kyra asked.

Everyone else nodded while I stayed still staring at the flock.

"Um ew! No! No no no no no no NO! I am not doing that!" She screamed again. Yes she was young, but only a year younger than me. Our family has to do this many times when someone from our family comes back from itex. I'm sure she's done it at least once or maybe not. But she has to learn sooner or later.

"Kyra don't worry. You'll have the youngest girl so there really won't be anything to worry about." My mom said while walking over to us. She dipped a towel into the steaming water and placed it on my forehead. "Now lay down and rest honey, we got this." She then stood back up and faced the flock, she pointed to Angel's body.

"Her names Angel" I said.

"Okay then, Kyra you'll take Angel…" Then she pointed to Nudge's body.

"Nudge" I said.

"Stacy you'll take Nudge" She then pointed to Gazzy's body.

"Gazzy" I said.

"Gazzy? What kind of name is that?" Kyra asked. I ignored her.

"Robert you'll take him" Then she pointed to Iggy.

"Iggy" I said.

"Dad you'll take Iggy" The she pointed to Fang.

"Um mom…that's Fang" I hesitated.

"Oh, well you think I would recognize him. Well then Derrick and Devin will take him. I'll take the other girl, and Ralph and Tim will take the dog."

"NO mom." I said, a little louder and harsher then I intended. She turned back to me and I sighed, I don't know how I would explain this to her.

"I'll take Max, you take Fang, and Devin and Derrick can finish up with the erasers"

"What? Honey no…"

"Mom please" I interrupted her. "I do have to talk to Max anyway. And plus maybe if Fang see's your face when he wakes up this will be all easier on him."

"Why did he even bring the others. This just makes it harder on him and them." Stacy said.

"He'll probably be the death of them" Kyra added.

"You two don't talk like that!" I yelled. If there's one thing I knew, it was that those two always made a situation worse. And this situation was as bad as it could get. "We don't need any more negativity, now take the bodies upstairs to the room and start cleaning"

"Ill take care of it." My uncle Robert said. He then raised his hand and made a sweeping motion. Just as he did that, the bodies of the flock fallowed his motions and floated up the stairs, each of my family members behind them.

"I can never get used to that." Stacy whispered to me as we walked up the stairs side by side.

"Me either. It's so creepy" I whispered back.

By the time Stacy and got to the landing of the stairs everyone was gone. So we went in our separate directions so we could get to the bodies of the flock. Max's room was all the way down the hall. When I opened the door I just saw Max's body laying down on the mattress. The room was empty except for her and the mattress and 4 white vanilla candles at each of the corners and 2 towels, and a sponge, and a bunch of other stuff we used for this ritual

I sat down on my knees beside her body and lit each of the candles. The vanilla scent filled the atmosphere in the room lifting my spirits a tiny bit. The candles were special herb candles made by family. The specific herbs that were used are supposed to cleanse your body and mind of all evil spirits and keep you at peace for a while. I couldn't tell from how Max looked that she was at Peace when I lit the candles. It was from her mind, from which I could tell she was happy, it's like a little smiley face in her mind that seemed to brighten my day even more. I guess you could say I was happy the flock was safe, and Fang was safe. Those stupid erasers came out of nowhere, and since they saw the flock it now meant that Max and her family were in this game too, and that's the last thing I wanted. But maybe if they helped enough, they could help me end this game.

There were two towels, and a bucket of steaming water sitting next to me. First I grabbed one towel, dipped it in the water and let it soak up the water, then laid it on her head. Second I picked up the other towel, dipped it in the water, and started dabbing at the dry blood that covered her face. I let the towel linger on the purple and blue spots for a little while longer. Then I took of her shirt and dabbed at all the dry blood that sat there. Her stomach was especially bloody from the stab, and I could see the scar from the wound that Kyra, Stacy, and I closed up. I took of her pants and dabbed at the dry blood that lingered their too. I tried to ignore the fact that she was now completely naked in front of me! But I still did my job.

The first part of this ritual was done. I've done this oh….3…4 times? And I'm still not use to it. Now I had to take the sponge and the soap and basically bathe her. That way when she wakes up she'll be refreshed an happy.

After I bathed her the next thing I had to do was put clothes on her. So I underwear and yoga shorts, and put those one her. I grabbed a white spaghetti strap and put that on her. Then I grabbed a special gold silk robe that my aunts fashion company makes especially for these rituals an tide that around.

The last thing I had to do was give her a pillow, a blanket, and to say…

"Forever be at peace my friend" I put my hands together and said a little prayer then blew out the candles.

Sometimes it bugged me at how spiritual my family is, sometime I was so thankful. But this ritual we always did was so weird. I'm not saying it hasn't worked because it definitely has. Even the grumpiest person would wake up pure and happy and stay that way for a while. It's just that it seems so extreme.

Now I had to wait here until she wakes up. For two reasons, one being that its tradition to stay with the victim so that their cleanser can help them if ever needed while they were sleeping. And second because I, thank to Fang's blog, know she will freak out as soon as she wakes up. So I want to make sure she doesn't go off and run away because she thought we were killing her.

So now I had to sleep in here till morning. Lucky me.

* * *

Sooo please give me a reveiw. For the cookies!

.:Lil-Butterfly:.


End file.
